


I pose and take pictures (then send them to people that I don't know)

by fortunehasgivenup



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Instagram, Lingerie, Modeling, Oral Sex, Pictures, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Upon discovering that Beth models lingerie on Instagram, Rio has some questions.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 72
Kudos: 369
Collections: Good Girls Prompt-a-thon 2020





	I pose and take pictures (then send them to people that I don't know)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt for the Good Girls Prompt-a-thon:  
> Canon au. As a side hustle Beth has started to model lingerie on Instagram and ends up with a cult following. Rio finds out from one of his boys being like “hey boss isn’t this your girl? She’s a bad bitch” Beth has divorced Dean and just started a relationship with Rio but hasn’t told him about the modeling. Her account could be like missdeadlyred on insta. I would just love it to be about beth reclaiming her sexuality

“Fuck, she’s hot,” someone says.

Rio looks over to Kevin, who’s looking at something on Jack’s phone.

“Think they’re real?” Kevin asks.

Jack shrugs. “They look real.”

As Kevin laughs, his head comes up and he makes eye contact with Rio.

“Got something to share with the class?” Rio drawls.

Jack hastily snatches back his phone and puts it away.

“Uh, nothing, boss,” Kevin rushes to say.

Rio’s tempted to push it, but he doesn’t actually care that much, and the people that they’re waiting for are pulling into the parking lot. So he forgets about Kevin and Jack and whatever the fuck they were looking at and directs his attention toward business.

“What had you and Jack giggling over his phone?” Rio asks Kevin later, once they’re back at the warehouse.

Kevin shrugs. “Just some girl on Instagram.”

Rio lifts an eyebrow. “And that’s what you were doing when you should have been paying attention to your surroundings?”

“Won’t happen again, boss.”

“It better fucking not,” Rio snaps, then dismisses him.

Even though they don’t have plans, Rio drives over to Elizabeth’s house once he’s done for the day. Her kids are with Car Man, which means that he doesn’t have to slip in through the back door when they’re asleep and they can make as much noise as they want. He’d never thought of himself as someone who was into women who were loud, if anything, he had often thought that it was over the top. Too theatrical. 

But Elizabeth? He’d found himself delighted the first time that he made her wail on his tongue and he’d been teasing out all of her noises ever since.

There were the quiet ones. The soft “fuck”s that she gasped. The moaned “Rio”s. The wordless shout that had turned into sobs, which he’d managed to get out of her by working a finger into her ass while he fucked her.

She’d enjoyed that, he recalls with a grin as he stops in front of her place.

With the summer, it’s still bright outside, despite the time of day. 7 pm isn’t exactly late, but Elizabeth likes to eat early.

Testing the knob on the kitchen door and finding it unlocked, he shakes his head. They apparently need to have the safety conversation again.

Stepping inside and locking the door behind him, he sees the remnants of Elizabeth’s dinner on the counter. Good, she’d actually had a meal and not just one of those microwave dinners.

He’s taking off his shoes when he hears a soft gasp.

He raises his head to see Elizabeth standing in the open area between the kitchen and family space. His mouth falls open a little.

She’s got a short, borderline see-through floral robe haphazardly tied at the waist. It’s open wide enough that he can see an emerald green lingerie set.

Rio runs his eyes over her, consuming the sight of her for a moment. He starts to grin, then freezes. They didn’t have plans.

“Expecting someone?” he asks, hopefully not betraying much emotion.

Elizabeth is flustered by his sudden appearance, but his words are enough to get her talking. 

“No!” she snaps. “Believe me, one of you is enough to deal with.”

“And this?” He waves a hand and walks towards her.

Her cheeks and chest are flushed.

“I like it,” he says, palming her hip and playing with the lace that’s covering her ass.

She swallows and when she speaks again, her voice is a little high pitched. “You do?”

Rio nods. “Yeah.” 

He nudges her into turning around and after checking out the back view, pulls her towards him. She gasps softly when she stumbles a little, her back thumping into his chest. She looks up at him. “You walking around your house like this, feeling good? Yeah, I like it.”

His hands slide up her sides, then trace the bottom of the bra towards the front before palming her breasts.

“These new?” he asks, pinching her nipples through them.

She nods, a little breathy moan slipping out.

“So what was the plan?”

“Huh?” she replies.

Rio chuckles. “Were you just gonna wander around your house like this for a while? Sit and watch some TV? Drink some of that bourbon I got you?”

He ducks his head down to nip her earlobe.

“I was getting water,” she says.

He laughs. “You not wet enough already?” he teases.

“To drink, Rio,” she huffs, but she also pushes back against him.

As much as he likes the visual of Elizabeth in the lingerie, he doesn’t like how it’s blocking some of his favourite parts of her body from his view. He unties the robe and slides it off. She catches it on her elbows before it can fall to the ground.

“That’s expensive,” she scolds him, pulling out of his hold and tugging the robe back onto her shoulders, then fluffing her hair out once it gets caught.

Chastened, Rio raises his hands in surrender. “Alright. I get it. Hands off the merchandise.”

Her cheeks are a delightful pink. “That’s not what I meant.”

Rio had been planning to get her to the bedroom, but he switches tactics and sits at the kitchen counter. “Carry on with whatever you were doing,” he says.

She frowns, obviously unsure what game he’s playing, but she goes to the cabinet where she keeps the cups. When she reaches up to get one, the robe is pulled up, giving him a nice view of her ass. Rio grins and leans forward onto his elbows, chin cushioned in one palm.

She ignores him as she goes to the sink and fills the glass, but turns to lean against the counter as she sips from it. It reminds him of the night he’d found her pearls and come here, expecting something different from what he’d found. He still thinks about that sometimes - what would have happened if he’d come into the house and kissed her, touched her before she proposed that they continue their working relationship. Would she have pushed him away?

Rio just keeps smiling at her and he can see that she’s getting flustered by his attention.

“What?” she demands.

“Nothing,” Rio says.

Elizabeth purses her lips in this stern little expression that he wants to kiss from her face.

“What’d you do today?”

She shrugs. “Not much. Kids are at Dean’s.”

Rio has to stop himself from making a face just at the sound of her ex’s name. He wishes he could pull it from her vocabulary.

“What’re you doing tonight?” he asks.

She shifts her weight from side to side. “Since you’re here, I’m sure you’ve got plans.”

“Maybe I wanna do whatever you’ve got planned,” Rio says, folding his hands together.

“I don’t have anything planned,” Elizabeth insists.

Rio nods. “Just watching Netflix in your pretty little panties.”

“Don’t -“ she stops herself from completing that sentence, but he already knows how it ends.

Eyes on her, he parts his lips and says it slowly, “Panties.”

Rio pushes himself up out of his seat and walks around the island so he’s standing in front of her. Her head tilts back and her mouth is open a little, eyes wide.

“You know,” he says, “you stay in them much longer, when you’re getting as wet as you are now, you’re gonna ruin ‘em. And you said they were expensive. I’m just trying to make sure they don’t get wrecked.”

“Because you’re the only one allowed to wreck my underwear?” Elizabeth says drily.

And yeah, maybe Rio’s ripped off more than one pair of her panties, has stolen them, and on a few memorable occasions, pulled them back up after he came inside of her.

“I buy you new ones, don’t I?”

Elizabeth rolls her eyes but when he reaches up under her robe, she doesn’t stop him from tugging her panties down. He thinks she stops breathing when he kneels down in front of her, helping her step out of them.

“No stealing them,” she warns, even as Rio shoves them into his pocket.

“Uh huh,” he agrees, lifting her right leg until he can hook it over his shoulder. “Promise,” he murmurs right before licking her cunt.

Elizabeth always acts surprised every single time that he eats her out. Like she’s not expecting it. And that, combined with her reactions, means that Rio’s practically obsessed with doing it. He loves the way she squirms like she doesn’t know if she wants to pull away or ride his face, the little moans that she tries to keep inside that always slip out when he spends any time on her clit.

When they started doing this again, fucking, only this time on the regular, Rio had spent ages with his mouth on her. By the end, she had barely been able to muster a moan with her final climax. She’s still a little self-conscious when she comes. She tries to stay quiet, not make a big deal out of it.

Rio’s always assumed that it’s a left-over bit of shame either from the ex or an upbringing that told her she shouldn’t experience pleasure. Shouldn’t enjoy her body and the things that it can do. They’ve only been fucking regularly for a couple of months, but she’s been opening up more and more. Rio loves drawing it out of her, overwhelming her so that she can’t try and stifle her pleasure.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves fucking her too, making her come when he’s inside of her, when he can feel her around him as he finishes. But there’s something about this, eating her out until she comes, that gives him a great deal of satisfaction. Even more so when she’s trying to fight it. She seems convinced that she shouldn’t be coming unless he is too, like an act devoted to her pleasure is an anomaly.

So Rio’s practically devoted to it now.

This position has her caught in place, unable to get much leverage to move as he eats her out, his one hand massaging the thigh over his shoulder and the other teasing her along with his tongue.

She lets out this little grunt that goes right to his cock, which is starting to feel uncomfortably confined in his pants. Circling the tip of his tongue around her clit, he drops his hand to undo his fly and give himself some relief, sighing against her when he gets that bit of freedom.

“Fuck me,” Elizabeth pants.

Rio doesn’t answer that, just turns his head and pushes his tongue inside of her.

“Rio,” she moans, “please, please fuck me.”

“I am,” he pulls away long enough to tell her before going back to his task.

“No,” she whimpers, even as her hand settles on the back of his head. “Want you, want your -“ she hesitates, “cock.”

“Yeah?” Rio asks between licks.

“Yeah.”

Rio hums. “That’s too bad,” he says, looking up at her, “because I want to eat your pussy ’til you come all over my mouth.”

She shudders, gripping the edges of the counter. “Rio, _please_.”

There’s a hint of desperation to it that makes him almost give in, but he shakes his head and pushes two fingers inside of her. “You come,” he tells her, “and I’ll give you what you want, but you gotta come first.”

His fingers are on her g-spot and she’s trembling, gasping. She’s trying to go up on her toes, but she can’t maintain it and even if she could, Rio’s fingers wouldn’t stop.

“Elizabeth,” he murmurs, “come on. Come for me.”

She’s close and when she breaks, it’s magnificent. She actually wails, riding his fingers as she soaks them.

“Rioooo,” she moans, drawing out the syllable until she can’t anymore and she slumps into him.

He smiles as he pulls his fingers out, circling them around her clit and getting a jerk of her hips for his trouble. He unhooks her leg, leading her foot back down to the floor and making sure she’s steady before getting up from her kitchen floor.

She doesn’t let him stand all the way, pulls him into a kiss and keeps him there until he lifts her so he can fully stand up.

“Want me to fuck you?” he asks, moving to her jaw.

Elizabeth nods.

“Where?” Rio pinches her nipple through the pretty green bra. “Out here? On the couch? In your bed?”

He grinds his cock against her core as he talks, wanting to draw out more delicious whimpers.

“Tell me.”

She bites her lip, like she’s trying to decide something.

Rio stops teasing and cups her chin. “You can tell me,” he says softly. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Her lip slips free from between her teeth and she smiles. “The office.”

He wasn’t expecting that, but he nods, lets her slide back down until her feet touch the ground. She takes his hand and leads him towards the office. The blinds are only partially closed, but she rushes over and closes them the rest of the way, her cheeks red when she turns to face him.

“Don’t wanna give the neighbours a show?” he teases her, walking close. She’s still got her robe on.

“I have to look them in the eye,” she retorts as he palms her hips, digging his fingers into her bare ass.

Rio leans down to kiss her, pressing her back towards the desk so he can lift her on top of it, but she stops him with a hand on his chest.

“Sit down,” she tells him.

Rio pulls back and looks down at her. “Yeah?”

She nods.

Grinning, he pulls out the desk chair and sprawls lazily in it, waiting for her next move. She steps between his legs but leans against the desk rather than coming closer to him.

“Want me to eat you out again?” Rio asks, reaching for her leg. She hops up onto the desk, breasts shaking from the movement and sticks out her foot to push him back. She shakes her head.

“How you want it?”

Elizabeth runs her eyes over him. “Wanna ride you.”

He doesn’t need to hear more than that before he pushes his jeans and underwear off far enough that his cock is free. Her eyes drop to it and he sees her lick her lips.

“Gonna tease me?” Rio wonders, tracing up the back of her calf until he’s tickling the back of her knee. Her leg twitches.

“No,” she replies. “Come here.”

Intrigued, Rio moves the chair closer until his knees are under the desk but there’s still enough space for Elizabeth in his lap. He’s not sure what her plan is. Is she just going to slide down on him like this? Or maybe she’ll sit properly on his lap, facing away from him and just riding him shallowly until they come.

He watches her swallow, then lift her head so she’s looking him in the eye.

“This is his desk,” she says. “He’s moving it to his new place next week.”

Rio laughs, delighted by the proposition. “You want to fuck me in your ex-husband’s chair, huh?”

She nods.

“There a reason for that, Elizabeth?”

“He screwed me over at this desk,” she says, her face taking on a dark expression. “Lied to me. Lost our money, nearly stole the futures of our children. It seems fair that I should enjoy myself, at least once, before it’s gone.”

As drawn as he is to her softness, the true pull that Rio feels for Elizabeth is this. The undercurrent of rage, her potential for…everything that she hides under the mama of four and nothing more. He loves it. Adores the moments that he gets to see it, whether it’s in business or at the grocery store when someone’s cart is in her way and she moves it out of her way just a little too roughly.

He takes his cock in his hand and he strokes it root to tip.

“Come on then,” he tells her. “You know I make you feel good,” he says with a grin as she slides forward. It takes a second for her to figure out where to put her legs, but Rio just lets her work it out until she’s ready and then he holds his cock in place for her to sink onto him with a moan. Her head goes back and she nearly hits her back on the edge of the desk, but Rio gets his hands behind her just in time to stop the impact.

“Careful,” he says into her neck, “don’t want you hurting yourself.”

She gasps as she grinds on him.

“Elizabeth,” he says more firmly.

She pulls back, shoving at Rio’s shoulders until his whole back is touching the chair. “Uh huh,” she replies, getting a grip on the back of the chair and starting to ride him for real.

“Oh fuck,” she says.

Rio slides his hands down until they’re resting on the swell of her ass, just squeezing lightly as she lifts herself up and sinks back down.

He chuckles, making her eyes snap open. “What?” Elizabeth demands, not stopping what she’s doing.

“Nothing,” he says, tightening his grip to yank her back down hard. “Just thinking about you wanting to make sure this chair reeks of you and me. That what you were doing earlier? Sitting on the chair in your panties, grinding your pussy against it? Or was that the plan for after, when my cum’s leaking out of you.”

Elizabeth moans, arching her back. Rio takes the offer and moves to lick along the edge of the bra where emerald green gives away to her pale skin.

“He even remember what you smell like?” Rio asks. He doesn’t think he could ever forget what Elizabeth smells like when she’s wet and desperate. “Bet he doesn’t.” He shifts one of his hands so that it’s on her thigh, thumb stretching out to press against her clit. Her rhythm stutters, then picks up.

“Who’s fucking you?” Rio demands.

“Rio,” she pants.

He hums. “Who’s gonna make you come?”

“Rio,” she repeats, getting closer. She’s gonna come fast and Rio’s already got plans for what he’s gonna do after she does.

“What else am I gonna do?”

She swallows. “You’re going to come inside me,” she says.

Rio nods. “What else?”

“I -“ she moans. “I don’t know.”

Rio’s working her clit just the way that she likes as he responds, “I’m gonna put my fingers in you so I can get that cum,” he says, “and you’re gonna suck it off my fingers.”

Elizabeth squeezes him tightly as she starts to come, losing all of the strength she’d been using to ride him as she cries out.

Pushing the chair back, Rio stands up, driving his cock a little deeper inside of her and putting her on the desk as he pounds into her, looking for his own release.

“You like that?” he asks, continuing to touch her clit as she practically writhes on the desk. She nods, movements frantic. He keeps pumping his hips until he finds it, groaning as he sinks his hips back inside of her and coming. He sees it on her face, the second that she starts to feel his cum settling inside of her. She whimpers and starts to come again. It’s a shorter orgasm than her other two, but when Rio pulls out, she wraps her legs around him to keep him from going far.

Her eyes are closed, head fallen to the side as she pants.

Rio strokes her hips. “You good?”

She swallows and groans.

“I break you?”

She’s covered in a light sheen of sweat and she bobs her head in what might be a nod.

He looks down between them and sees that his cum is, in fact, leaking out of her and he feels a vicious sense of pride at it.

“That’s a shame,” he says, sliding three fingers inside of her as she jolts and her eyes open, “because I made you a promise.” He pulls his fingers free as she trembles, then lifts them to her mouth.

Elizabeth’s eyes are wide, but she wraps her smaller hand around his to hold it in place as she takes his fingers into her mouth.

He repeats the action again and again until the only thing on his fingers is her. Then he lifts her from the desk and carries her to the bedroom, where they start the whole process over again.

He forgets all about the lingerie.

———————————————

“Hey!” Mick calls out to Rio as he walks by the little area that’s been transformed into a makeshift break room for the moment.

Rio joins him and the others. “Yeah?”

Mick holds out a phone. Rio’s pretty sure that Jack makes a strangled groan.

“What?” Rio demands, not moving to take it. He doesn’t have time for this shit.

“Isn’t this your girl?” Mick asks.

Frowning, Rio takes the phone and looks at the screen. It takes a second for the image to sink in. It’s a photo of a woman, neck down, posed on a chair in a patch of sunlight. And she’s wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Emerald green.

Rio knows that body. Knows that lingerie, even knows the chair the photo was taken on.

Because Mick’s right, it is Elizabeth.

He reads the caption. The account is called missdeadlyred. _Getting ready for bed._

There’s more, the lingerie company is tagged and there’s a slew of hashtags, but Rio’s eyes go to the comments.

The first is just a line of water droplet emojis.

The second says that the commenter would pay thousands to fuck those tits.

Rio’s jaw sets and he goes to the profile.

In theory, they’re tastefully shot photos. Elizabeth is never fully nude and some of the lingerie covers more than a swimsuit. Sometimes it’s a pretty robe and she’s curled up on the couch or in her bed. In one photo, she’s sitting on her knees, back arched like an invitation and Rio’s hand tightens on the phone because she’s sat like that for him, sucked him off just like that.

The comments on all of them are a mix of horny, really fucking horny, praise and appreciation, and full on creepy. There’s offers to pay for her living expenses. Ones that are trying to guess where she lives.

Rio smashes the phone into the wall, breaking it. He immediately regrets it because he meant to look at the dates, see how long this has been going on, see if it’s still going on, so he holds out his hand and snaps, “Phone.”

Mick just looks at him. “I’m not giving you something else to break.” Rio turns his attention to one of the younger guys and Mick sighs. “What exactly are you planning to do, Rio?”

“Check the dates,” he mutters.

“That last one was three days ago,” Mick says. “When did she start posting?”

It takes Rio a second to realize that Mick is asking Jack and Stevens, who both take on deer in headlight expressions.

“Uh,” Jack stammers, “just under a year ago?”

Before they were dating.

“But she really blew up at the beginning of the summer,” he goes on.

Rio grinds his teeth together. “And you follow her?” he asks, arms crossed.

Jack nods slowly. “If she’s your girl, you know how hot she is.” He’s trying to be careful, Rio can tell, but he just wants him to come out with it. “She’s like a bad bitch.”

That makes Rio snort. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stevens says, apparently sensing that it’s ok for him to admit to following missdeadlyred.

Rio looks at them. “Elizabeth would fuck you both up without breaking a sweat,” he says, “and then she’d walk over your dead bodies.” It’s not entirely true, she’s still squeamish, but her insistence that she’s a good person has started to come few and far between. She’d barely blinked at a meeting a few weeks before when Mick had shot someone. She’d thrown up later, but that was to be expected.

Stevens pales. Rio looks at Jack. “Explain,” he demands.

Jack shifts uncomfortably under Rio’s gaze. “I dunno, it’s just like…” Rio makes a noise that might be compared to a growl. “She’s got this whole MILF thing going on, y’know. Like she’ll bust your balls if you mess up, but she’ll take good care of you too.”

Rio hears Mick cough into his shoulder. It might be a laugh.

“Sometimes, on her Instagram Stories, she’ll post a picture of her putting together a cake or cookies or something in one of those robes,” Jack goes on. “She’s really good.”

“I know that,” Rio snaps. He’s eaten plenty of Elizabeth’s pies and tarts, cakes, cookies, profiteroles, and everything in between. He’s been trying to convince her to turn it into a business.

“Alright,” Mick says, “get the fuck out, you two.”

Jack and Stevens don’t need anything else, they just bolt the second that Mick tells them to.

“She’s allowed to do what she wants,” Mick says, arms crossed over his chest.

Rio scowls. “I fucking know that.”

“She won’t take well to it if you go storming over there and tell her to stop.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Rio says. It’s Elizabeth. If he insists on anything, she’s liable to do the opposite just to prove a point. He scrubs a hand over his head and curses under his breath. “Did you see the fucking comments?”

Mick nods. “Yeah. I’ll get Eliza on it, check what her security’s like. Least you can do is make sure she’s being safe about it.”

Rio keeps scowling at Mick, who just waits for him to decide what to do.

“I’m going to Elizabeth’s,” he says eventually.

“I’ll handle everything here,” Mick agrees. “And don’t piss her off,” he calls after Rio. “Gretchen’s not gonna like it if she has to bail your dumb ass out again if Elizabeth gets you arrested.”

—————————————————

Beth’s not expecting Rio to come barging into the house mid-afternoon, so when he does, she nearly throws the lemon in her hand at him.

He looks at her, at the lemon she’s got in a pitcher’s hold, then back at her. “What the fuck you gonna do with that?”

Beth glares at him and puts the lemon back onto the cutting board. “Lemon juice in the eye is painful.”

“If you can get it in my eye,” he says. She can feel him watching her as she slices it in half and starts to juice it.

She almost asks him what he’s doing at her place, but he gets obstinate sometimes when she asks questions and then refuses to say anything for ages, even if whatever information she’s looking for isn’t a secret. It’s easier to pretend she doesn’t care and let him just tell her things seemingly of his own volition.

“Boys showed me something interesting today,” he finally says, leaning against the counter.

Beth snorts. “Do I even want to know what it is this time?”

“I think you already know.” He’s being cryptic.

“Do I?” Two can play the make vague statements game. She finishes with the one half and moves to juice the other.

Rio hums. “Yeah. When were you gonna tell me you were taking photos of you in lingerie and posting them on Instagram?”

Beth freezes.

Shit.

She puts down the lemon. She’d been meaning to tell him for weeks, she really had. But every time that she thought she could, something would come up and she’d find herself unable to say anything. So days turned to weeks to months and now here she was, getting bitten in the ass exactly where she’d known that she would.

“I can explain,” she says calmly, trying to remember what her script for this conversation had been.

“Oh yeah?” Rio looks distinctly unhappy with that response. “You can explain why I had to find out from Mick that you’ve got some secret fucking Instagram account where guys go to jerk off to you?”

And that’s uncalled for.

“That’s not what it is!”

Rio laughs. “Certainly looked like it.”

“And it’s none of your business!” Beth snaps.

Rio just scowls. “Not my business? That my girlfriend is showing off to the whole fucking world? Including, for your information, some of my employees.”

Beth crosses her arms over her chest. “Well too bad. I like doing it.”

He clenches his jaw and grinds his teeth as he looks away. He’s biting back what he wants to say, knows that if he pushes her too much in this way, she’ll push right back and it’ll get ugly. How can she explain it in a way that he’ll understand?

Beth sighs and rubs between her brows, hoping to alleviate some of the tension. “I got used to not being wanted.”

Rio’s gaze comes back to her. “What?”

“When I was married to Dean, I got used to not being wanted, to not being someone that people are into like that.”

He scoffs. “People wanted you.”

“Maybe,” Beth shrugs, “but I didn’t notice. I was just Beth, frumpy Beth with four kids who never had time to go to the salon or let herself be pampered. It just -“ she hesitates.

“What?” he coaxes after a moment.

“Annie made a joke about taking some pictures. I did. I actually liked them. So,” Beth hesitates, “I posted them. And then kept taking more. The photos were helping me feel like me again and the attention was nice,” she admits. “Weird, but nice. Then someone reached out, asking if I’d model some of her stuff and I did. That peach coloured set that you like.”

Rio’s surprise is clear on his face.

“Other brands offered. I didn’t always do it, kept it pretty exclusive, still do.”

Rio nods slowly. “Who else knows?”

“Annie and Ruby.”

“Why am I not surprised,” he drawls. He’s starting to relax again, but something must occur to him because his face blanks. “It’s not enough? Me wanting you,” he clarifies before Beth can ask.

“Rio,” Beth sighs and gives into the desire to go wrap her arms around him, “it’s more than enough, believe me. But we’re more recent and I was already doing the modelling.”

Rio bites his lip. “If I asked you to stop?”

Beth stiffens. It’s the questions she’s dreaded.

“I’d consider it,” she responds. That’s all she can promise for now. “It would be a discussion.”

He stays quiet for a moment, mulling it over.

“I’m fine with it,” Rio says slowly, “if,” Beth has to stop herself from interrupting him, “you make it clear you’re not available.”

Beth looks at him, unimpressed.

“Come on, Elizabeth,” he sighs. “I saw those comments. Some of them were creepy as fuck and you know it.”

They are.

“And how would I do that?” Beth asks.

He grins. “I got an idea.”

——————————————————

The photos are no more provocative than Beth’s typical uploads, but she feels more nervous about posting than usual. They’re good photos. They’d taken a whole bunch of full body ones and cropped them from there before Beth edited and posted the ones that they’d picked.

He’d picked the set that she wore for the shoot, ivory lace with a garter belt and sheer stockings. 

The first photo is of the two of them lying in bed. Rio’s behind her, leaning against some pillows. Her head is on his shoulder. Although you can’t see it, she was fighting a laugh when the photo was taken. His arms are wrapped around her, one hand on her thigh and one on her stomach. With his legs open for her to sit between, it’s obvious that he’s completely nude.

In the second, Rio’s basically in the same position, but Beth’s on her stomach now. She’d been licking and sucking Rio’s tattoo, teasing him with just a hint of friction. His hands are inside of her panties, gripping her ass.

The last one, they hadn’t used the timer. Rio had actually been on his own phone, checking a message before they reset, but Beth had still been in his lap. He’d taken the photo with his phone resting on Beth’s shoulder and it shows the length of her body, Rio’s legs barely in the frame. Rio’s free hand is tucked into the top of the bra, tugging the material down to reveal more of her skin, but still keeping her nipple covered.

Before she posts them, she shows Rio, who flips through the three photos, back and forth, silently.

“C’mere,” he demands when he finally puts the phone down and as soon as he’s got Beth in his lap, he’s telling her all about what he’s gonna do to her later. Beth’s tempted to demand that he do them now, but she has to pick up Kenny from hockey.

“They’re ok to post?” she asks.

He nods.

She’d already drafted the caption days ago, so it doesn’t take long for her to take those final steps to post. Notifications off, she puts her phone aside.

“Done,” she says, kissing him.

“Not even close,” Rio teases, smacking her ass when she walks by him on her way out the door.

———————————————————

Elizabeth doesn't check her notifications, she already told him that, but Rio gives in before she gets home from pick-ups and checks her Instagram.

He opens her latest post, grinning at the photo of the two of them. And fuck, he thinks he might need to get that printed out or something because it looks _good_.

The caption reads, _Sorry ladies, he’s taken._ It’s followed by a string of emojis - heart eyes and flames - and the usual hashtags.

Rio closes Instagram. He doesn’t particularly care what the comments say or what they’re demanding to know. She’s his and he’s hers. He’s got pictures to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If there's anything that you think should be warned for, please let me know! Title from Zedd & Kehlani's Good Thing.


End file.
